The King's Affection
by omaomae
Summary: When family business gets in the way of progress, Akira has no choice but to take matters into her own hands.


**Summary:** When family business gets in the way of progress, Akira has no choice but to take matters into her own hands.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

The piss poor summary: Akira goes 3k with a literal giant headache.

Shiori's birthday was over a month ago but whatever. Main story 8 has made me love her 10x more since then.

Even though this oneshot barely even has her in person alsdfjalkfjsdlkfjklf

* * *

**The King's Affection**

It isn't often that Shiori's mind wanders far enough to affect her work. And when it does, Shiori will continue with her business even if it's obvious it isn't going to work. She needs someone else to tell (or order in some cases) her to take the rest of the day off.

But this last incident was like none other. Shiori doesn't listen even when Akira forbids her from dancing another step. She simply finds another practice room and then locks herself in it.

It's only because of her authority as the student council president that Akira can find the key to the practice room and renew her efforts. But after Shiori flees to three separate practice rooms and _still _insists on training, Akira decides to try a different approach and offer to listen to whatever is troubling Shiori.

Akira doesn't expect Shiori to start shouting. She has no idea what to do as the tears roll down Shiori's cheeks and her chest heaves with unrestrained sobs. Akira is vaguely aware that usually a form of comfort is to offer a hug, but she's too busy understanding why Shiori is upset enough to ignore someone like Akira.

One word stands out among all the words tumbling from Shiori's cries. Or rather, one reference.

_Onee-chan_.

Fumi.

This has happened before. Like that first time, Akira brings Shiori to the student council room and offer her some tea (at least now they had stocked up on enough black tea). By the time Akira finishes brewing the tea, Shiori has calmed her emotions and sits waiting in desolate silence. Akira doesn't know what to say in comfort. She can only let the silence fester like all those months ago.

But unlike before, this time Shiori doesn't bother to stay around long enough to talk through her troubles with Akira. She only thanks Akira for the tea, grabs her things, and then leaves without another word.

An hour of running around the school confirms that at least Shiori doesn't go back for more fruitless training.

That night, Akira does not fall asleep thinking of stage techniques and training sessions. Instead she thinks of the broken relationship between two sisters, and how the younger is obviously upset due to something the older had done. Whatever happened is worse than anything in the past. Or perhaps it's an accumulation of all the stress over the past year since Fumi left.

And Shiori had been so happy the day before on her birthday-

Akira's mind screeches to a halt.

(Did… Fumi not wish Shiori well on her own _birthday_?)

Akira herself cared little for small events such as a birthday. But - as Michiru reminds her - it's a happy occasion nonetheless that should be shared with friends and family. The Edels had fulfilled the friends part. Evidently, Fumi had _not _done the same for the latter aspect.

So Shiori's ire most likely stemmed not from something Fumi did do, but rather what she had _not_.

The next day, Shiori apologizes for her impudence and her unsightly behavior. That is the last thing on Akira's mind, but Shiori had insisted she was fine.

The change in her smiles say otherwise. Shiori is young and far from perfection. So it is easy to notice her despondence behind her facade. The clear dolefulness is enough for Akira to come to a decision of what she must do as Shiori's upperclassman, as Frau Platin, as…

As Shiori's…

* * *

Akira can see why Rinmeikan Girl's School is known for upholding tradition. The architecture of the buildings, even from outside the main gates, speaks for itself.

A little too much. There is a difference between antiquity and ancient. And to Akira's scrutiny, Rinmeikan straddled the border between these two a little too close to the latter side.

"Ah! You're-!"

A loud shout pulls Akira's gaze to the side. It's familiar enough to draw Akira's attention, but she can't say she recalls the brunette striding up to her.

"Have we met?"

The girl's frown turns into startled confusion. "Um, yes. During the etudes as well as some of our meetings for the Performance Festival."

The etudes and the Performance Festival? Ah, this girl…

"Ah, you are Akikaze Rui. The name slipped my mind."

The girl - Akikaze - frowns. She's most likely upset that Akira couldn't remember her name, but the initial flare that Akira detected from the intonation of her first shout doesn't come back.

"Is there something you need?"

Akikaze Rui is one of the chosen girls from Rinmeikan to perform at the Performance Festival, just like Fumi. She is also one of Fumi's acquaintances.

This will do.

"Yumeoji Fumi. Do you know where I can find her?"

"Fumi-senpai?" Akikaze frowns. "She might have her part time job today…"

Fumi has a _job_?

"I see. Do you know when she'll be available?"

"I'm not sure. Ichie-senpai might know, but Fumi-senpai typically doesn't tell us what her schedule is like unless we need to schedule something together."

Somehow Akira isn't surprised that Fumi keeps to herself even with her new friends. It was definitely a habit she had as an Edel.

"I see. Then I have no further business here-"

Akira turns to leave, ready to try another day. Maybe it would be easier to wait until the next meeting for the Performance Festival.

"Wait!"

Akira turns back to answer Akikaze's call. "What is it? Do you need something?"

"I…" Akikaze's hands clench by her side. "I… I would like for you to apologize to Tamao-senpai!"

(Wh… What…?)

Akira keeps her surprise and confusion from showing. "And for what reason?" She demands instead.

The anger Akira heard from Akikaze initially seems to be coming back. The awkwardness from before quickly bleeds away, replaced by a scowl. "For what?! For ridiculing her! For talking about her as if she's not worthy to lead us!"

Akira frowns to match Akikaze's scowl. "You mangle my words. I had only spoken the truth."

She stands by her impression of Tomoe Tamao. Unlike Tendou Maya, Kagura Hikari, Saijou Claudine, and Kochou Shizuha, Tomoe is lacking in talent and skill. Even compared to the likes of Ootsuki Aruru and Aijou Karen she falls short. She has much to improve. That much is true. It isn't something Akira would ever think of taking back.

"I see. Then if I can't change your mind-" Akikaze reaches into her schoolbag and pulls out a white glove, dropping it on the ground between them.

Akira raises an eyebrow. (Does this girl make a habit of carrying around a white glove?)

"Yukishiro Akira. I, Akikaze Rui, challenge you to a duel!"

"Preposterous. I don't have the time-"

"I may not know Fumi-senpai's availability, but I _do _know where she works part time."

Akikaze's stance is firm. Akira understands at that moment that she will not change her mind. While Akikaze may have been nervous in the beginning, none of that is present when she has something to prove.

Akira can always ignore the challenge and leave. It won't be impossible to arrange for a meeting with Fumi through other means. It may take longer to resolve the problem at hand, but there are better ways than to answer a first year's challenge.

But… can she return to Siegfeld and face Shiori's poorly crafted facade?

"I see," Akira finds herself answering. "What are your terms?"

"If you win, I'll personally escort you to where Fumi-senpai works."

"And the opposite?"

Akikaze purses her lips. "You give Tamao-senpai the apology she deserves."

* * *

Akikaze leads Akira to one of Rinmeikan's practice rooms. The wooden floor creaks beneath their footsteps. As Akikaze prepares the necessary props, Akira tests the ground with her feet to get used to the different environment.

Just like the outside of the school, the style of the interior clearly illustrates the school's long history and tradition. The atmosphere is different from the strict, orderly nature of Siegfelds. Akira has to admit the appeal of training in such an environment.

Akikaze returns with a handful of protective gear and bamboo swords- shinai. So stage combat will be their form of duel. She's also changed into a white kosode and black hakama.

To Akira's surprise, another girl follows her in as well. The only reason Akira remembers her name faster than Akikaze's is because she distinctly remembers this girl yawning the same way in one of the past Performance Festival meetings just as she is yawning now.

"Rui, what did you want me to-" Most traces of sleepiness disappear as Tanaka Yuyuko recognizes Akira. "Uh, why is Yukishiro-san here?"

Akikaze passes Akira the gear in her arms. "We're having a duel."

"Can I ask why?"

"For Tamao-senpai."

"For Tamao-senpai. Yes, right." Tanaka groans. "Rui…"

"Yukko just… trust me?"

Rather than focusing on their conversation, Akira frowns as she notes that there's only enough protective gear for one person.

"Protective gear is required for first-time real practices," Akikaze explains as she notices Akira's confusion. "I've never needed it. But I'll put a set on if you would like to wear yours to make the terms even."

"Rui, this is _Yukishiro Akira_. At least put on protective gear so the school doesn't sue us for liability if anything happens. You know shinai _hurt _right?"

"No, I won't be needing it either," Akira says. The thought of using borrowed equipment is revolting. The only humorous aspect is imagining how Michiru would react knowing what Akira is up to.

Michiru must never know.

Akikaze nods. "Then just the shinai. Unless you prefer a lance. I'd have to dig around for that."

"The shinai will suffice." A sword isn't her preferred weapon, but Michiru made sure she was properly trained in all different kinds of weapons. As befitting of Frau Platin.

Tanaka groans but doesn't protest further.

The first ten minutes are spent stretching and a few quick warmups. Once they're both ready, they meet each other at the center of the training room. Akira removes her uniform jacket and rolls up the sleeves of her white under shirt. Tanaka stands a few steps away from them, standing between the two to give the signal to start.

As Akikaze shifts into her starting stance, Akira begins to realize why she specifically chose shinai as their weapons. Her stance is by all means not perfect, but it's clear that Akikaze isn't a novice in this particular fighting style.

"Last chance you two," Tanaka says.

Neither Akira nor Akikaze reply.

Tanaka sighs. "Alright, fine. Standard rules apply. Treat any contact to be like a real attack. Any part of the body is free to hit except for the extremities; improvise that. First one to inflict a fatal 'hit' will be the winner. Don't actually kill each other."

Akira tightens her hold on the shinai. Across from her, Akikaze's gaze is firm.

"Then…" Tanaka raises her arm, then brings it down and declares, "Begin!"

Akikaze's stance speaks of her experience with the sword. The realization is hammered in fully when Akira blocks the first thrust.

This will not be easy.

It's clear that Akikaze has spent years honing her swordsmanship. If Akira had to guess, this is perhaps her area of expertise in regards to being a Stage Girl. There would be no other reason to challenge her than through her strongest skills.

During the etude, Akira hadn't had the time to scrutinize each of the Rinmeikan girls and their fighting styles. It had been a battle between five of the Edels versus five from Rinmeikan. A battle is much different one on one in comparison to with groups.

Tomoe Tamao's main weakness is her hesitation. For whatever reason, she holds herself back without realizing her own potential.

However, this underclassman is different. Akikaze Rui has a clear goal in mind, and will pour all of her Brilliance to prove her honor. Giving her all is enough for Akira to acknowledge her efforts.

Hard work should be praised. But one should know their limits. There are some things even effort cannot overcome. And trying too hard will only create dire consequences-

"_Shiori."_

_Palms slam onto the ground. Heaving breaths drown out Akira's initial call. So she tries again, this time a little louder._

"_Shiori."_

_The girl ground herself from the ground. After wiping the sweat from her eyes, she begins again._

"_Shiori."_

_The dance is stilted. This is in no way acceptable._

"_Shiori."_

_Akira tells her to take a break. All Shiori does is walk out of the training room to find another. It takes Akira ten minutes to even find the right key to the first practice room._

"_Shiori."_

_Tears, shouts, and pain pour from Shiori's heart. Is this what it means to break?_

_Something cracks within Akira herself._

"_Shiori."_

_A king should understand his subjects. Just as they protect him with their lives, he should be ready to give in return. Perhaps not his own life, but to return the favor in the form of prosperity and happiness._

_And yet, she's failed to do so._

"_Shiori."_

_She needs the calm, gentle breeze in her life. The kindness and warmth that Shiori brings is irreplaceable. It's helped change Akira into a better person. Thanks to Shiori, Akira has come closer to the ideal that she aims for._

_But what can Akira offer in return? What can she do as Frau Platin? As Shiori's upperclassman? As Shiori's…_

"_Shiori, are you alright?"_

_The broken smile that greets her is a memory Akira will never be able to forget._

_Would Michiru call this a failure? No, Akira doesn't need Michiru to tell her that._

"_Everything is fine, Yukishiro-senpai."_

_Then why do you still look as if you want to cry?_

**SLAM**.

* * *

Akira wakes up to the worst headache she can remember. Given she can remember anything, thanks to the headache. The persistent pounding reminds her of the time Michiru continuously slapped her over the head with a ruler at some idiocy she had committed. Except back then, Michiru had stopped after around ten hits.

"I think she's waking up."

"Oh thank god."

"Don't panic again. I don't think Yukishiro-san will be very happy to spend half an hour with you like that when she just woke up."

"I can't actually _control_ that."

"I told you to wear the protective gear."

"Not helping, Yukko!"

Akira groans, reaching up to rest a hand over the area on her head where she thinks the headache is coming from. Her fingers touch the cool, wet cloth sitting over her forehead.

It takes another minute for Akira to open her eyes, then another minute for her vision to clear. It seems she's in an infirmary. Rinmeikan's, if the architecture is anything to go by.

"What…?"

A head of long, dark brown hair comes into her line of sight. "Um… how are you feeling?" Akikaze asks.

"Disoriented," Akira answers honestly. "What happened?"

"I, uh, scored a men **[1]**. I expected you to either block or dodge it. But you stopped moving and your guard was down, and I noticed too late to stop my momentum…"

"Rui did pull back enough to not blow open your head. Remember what I said? Shinai hurt." Tanaka remarks. She points to her forehead. "You've got a giant bruise there. It swelled up a bit, so it looks kind of gross. The nurse says you also have a light concussion, so you should take it easy for a few days."

That does explain the headache and her unstable vision.

"I-I'M SO SORRY." Akikaze bows so low her long hair drapes onto the ground. "I let my selfishness cloud my judgment. If I hadn't let my emotions overcome me-"

Akira sighs, resting her hand fully on her head. Akikaze's intensity isn't helping with her headache. She reminds Akira of Mei Fan in a way, which is _not _what Akira needs right now.

"It's fine. I shouldn't have let my guard down. All I ask is that you give me some time before I adhere to…" Akira deliberates, then unwillingly admits, " my loss."

Akikaze straightens up, blinking in confusion. "Um, sure, but technically you didn't lose."

Akira frowns, then decides that is a bad idea given her headache. "It was clearly my loss. The injury on my head speaks enough."

"Yeah, the _injury _to your head," Tanaka says. "The rules still apply. Any actual injury results in an immediate disqualification. So technically, it's _Rui's _loss, not yours. Not that you can find Fumi-senpai right now anyway though."

"I, um, explained why you were here in the first place while you were unconscious," Akikaze explains.

Tanaka frowns. "Why now though? I would have thought you'd have talked to her sooner if it was about her leaving Siegfeld."

"It's… for a different matter," Akira says. "What was Fumi doing on the twenty-first?"

"The twenty-first? Of June?" Akikaze furrows her eyebrows in thought. "We had classes that day, so Yukko and I wouldn't have seen her until practice in the afternoon."

"She did look like she had something on her mind that day," Tanaka remarks. "She was distracted enough to not even yell at Ichie-senpai for most of the day."

"I see."

No, that doesn't answer any of Akira's questions. So she really does need to confront Fumi in person. That would probably be more efficient anyway if she wants to make her point clear.

With slow movements, Akira pushes herself up into a sitting position. Once the world has stopped spinning, she removes the covers from her body and finds the balance to stand. Someone had taken off her ribbon and placed it on the chair nearby with her previously discarded jacket, so she puts both of those on.

"I'm surprised you can walk that well already," Tanaka comments.

"As I said, I'm fine." Once she's done fixing her uniform, Akira turns to the two and says, "I appreciate your concern, but I'll be heading back now. There is no need to inform Fumi that I was here. I'll contact her some other time."

"Um, are you sure? We can always have Fumi-senpai come over. Since you've went through all the trouble…" Akikaze fidgets in place, obviously still guilty about the giant literal headache she caused.

"It's getting late, and Siegfeld has a strict curfew. I'll see myself out."

Even though she says so, the two follow her from the infirmary to the front gates. A good choice, as Akira stumbles more times than she'd care to admit. Plus it _is _her first time at Rinmeikan; she admittedly got lost a few times.

Thankfully, neither Akikaze nor Tanaka attempt to make conversation throughout the whole trek until they reach the school's main entrance.

"Can I see your phone?" Tanaka asks.

Akira frowns. Ah, it doesn't hurt as much now. "And the reason would be…?"

"Contingencies."

When Tanaka refuses to elaborate, Akira gives in and pulls out her phone to give to her. Tanaka has her unlock her phone first before pressing and typing a few times into her phone.

"I've saved our individual numbers in case of… something happening." Tanaka hands the phone back to Akira. "I would give you Fumi-senpai's, but that's not my place to do."

Akira wants to say that the concern isn't necessary, but her head throbs as a warning that there's a very high possibility she could end up passed out on the street on the way back. So she just nods.

* * *

The walk back passes in a blur. There might have been a few times that she blacked out and had no idea. She's trained her body enough to move on instinct, so there's a possibility she really did lose consciousness for a bit but kept walking.

… No, that's impossible. Her head must have gotten hit harder than she thought to entertain the notion.

Akira rests a hand over the sore area. What a wasted day. And now she'll need to make sure Michiru does _not _see or know of what transpired without her supervision. She doesn't think she can handle a scolding in her current condition.

She's so out of it that when a familiar voice calls out to her, she thinks it's a figment of her imagination and so doesn't stop walking.

Until a hand forcibly grabs her shoulder and stops her.

"Akira!"

Her vision swims. Blonde hair. Light green eyes. So kind, warm-

Hard, burning, worried. And the hair isn't wavy, but straight. She also comes closer to Akira's own height rather than short by half a head.

Akira blinks. Once her vision clears, she can clearly see the person who stopped her.

Her hand drops to her side. The anger she thought would come… doesn't. She's just tired.

"Fumi."

For Fumi's part, she keeps staring at a particular spot above Akira's eyes. "What happened to your head?"

"One of your underclassmen delivered an impressive furi-orosu **[2]**."

"Are you joking? Did you really hit your head _that _hard? I guess even with a bruise that awful you wouldn't be able to tell a joke."

It isn't a joke. But now that Akira thinks about it, her answer is vague enough to seem like it.

Some clarity comes back. Akira isn't going to waste this chance.

"Fumi."

Without warning, Akira's hands shoot up to grab Fumi. One goes to the hand on her shoulder, the other to Fumi's shoulder. Akira whirls them both around so that she presses Fumi against the closest wall.

"Wha- What are you doing?!"

Akira grimaces. That much movement isn't good for her raging headache. "Too much force."

"Obviously! What is your problem?!"

"Mine?!" Akira bites back her anger. Even with potential brain damage she won't allow herself to show such weakness. Least of all to _Fumi_. She takes a deep inhale. "I should ask you the same question."

"Do you need to go to the doctor? Because I think you've lost your mind!"

Their current position only proves Fumi's point, so Akira slowly removes herself and gives Fumi some space. Akira is certain Fumi won't flee. If Fumi had wanted to run, she wouldn't have stopped Akira in the first place.

"What were you doing on June 21st?"

Fumi freezes. Now she _really _looks like she wants to flee. But she doesn't. She stays rooted in place.

"I had classes, as you should have—"

Akira is done beating around the bush. She took the roundabout way and earned herself a troublesome injury that will surely get her into more trouble than it's worth. Her chance is right in front of her; she won't waste another moment.

"Why didn't you send your regards to Shiori?"

Fumi's eyes widen. "You know."

"How could I not? Not when Shiori was upset enough to throw herself into her training, disregarding how _poor _her form was?" Akira hopes her glower is as painful as she feels; frowning still hurts. "You have made Shiori cry more times than acceptable. I did not wish for her to feel such remorse the first time all those months ago. And to have her so upset _again_, right after her _birthday_—"

"You don't understand anything!"

"I do not have to!" Akira pulls back and takes a deep breath to stop herself from displaying any more signs of anger. She won't have that. "I do not have to know, nor do I care, about your reasons. However, it is unfair for you to disregard your own sister in the same callous way."

The fury bubbles within her, begging to be released. But she won't give Fumi the luxury of seeing her weakest. She will reserve that to someone who has earned it. And that is not this Yumeoji.

"Do you understand how much she holds you in high regard?"

"How much she _used _to," Fumi retorts. "Not anymore. Not after I've betrayed her trust."

Akira doesn't know what Fumi means. But as she said, she does not care. Right now, she just wants to get her point across and grab an icepack. Perhaps some painkillers as well.

"Fumi, send her a message. If I can work a cellphone, the least you can do is wish your younger sister a happy belated birthday."

"I…" Fumi clenches her fists, her head bowed. "How can I face her?"

"Did you not hear me? I said send her a _message_. That doesn't require an in-person interaction."

Fumi groans. "I forgot how utterly impossible you are at technology."

"And I have not forgotten how stubborn you can be. How you _used _to be." Akira sighs. "Whatever happened has broken you. But understand that while you are healing, your own negligence is preventing another from moving on as well. And while Shiori is not so weak that she cannot stand on her own two feet, she is not yet ready to reach greater heights until some more recovery."

Fumi doesn't reply. Although her head remains bowed, Akira notices that her hands are no longer so tightly clenched at her sides.

"I won't know what to say if she replies back," she finally says.

"And how would I know what you should say? I am not her older sister."

Fumi's shoulders slump with her sigh. "You're still as bad as ever with comforting others."

"I am having you ameliorate the situation for a reason."

Fumi lifts her head. Her expression remains tight, but it's noticeably lighter than before. "You've changed. You've never cared about someone so much to do something like this."

"I have—" Akira groans, grabbing her head as it throbs in agony.

Hands grab her shoulders. Having Fumi by her side, supporting her, is such a strange nostalgic feeling.

It's one Akira has missed.

"What _really _happened to your head?"

"What I said was true. I believe you know Akikaze Rui?"

"Aki— Rui—?! Did she challenge you to a duel?!"

"That is a rather quick and correct guess."

"Let's just say she's done that before to Hanayagi-san. Except she didn't _actually _accept the challenge. I'm more surprised that you got hit."

"I let my guard down."

"My sister…" Fumi purses her lips. "Why her? You were never like this even to the others."

Why Shiori? What is so different about Shiori that makes Akira's heart race? Why does she place her focus on Shiori. Ever since Shiori took the mantle of Frau Jade she has received nothing less than Akira's full attention. It was enough for Mei Fan to vie for her attention, as Michiru directly told her. Since then Akira has tried her best to spread her focus to the others equally, but clearly that hasn't worked completely.

When Shiori's broken smile comes to mind, Akira realizes she doesn't need a reason. She just… doesn't want to see such a poor attempt at a facade from Shiori.

"When you left Siegfeld, it was as if everything became stagnant. It was only after Shiori became one of the Edels that we could progress once more." Akira raises a hand to rub her head. She stops herself from pressing too hard on the bruise to cause more harm than good. "A fierce yet gentle breeze. One that was able to calm and refine the arrogant king."

Fumi raises an eyebrow. "You, admitting arrogance. She really _has _changed you. I'm sure if Michiru heard that she'd scold you."

"She'll be scolding me for this injury anyway."

"True. It _is _your fault for agreeing to a fight with Rui."

Fumi throws one of Akira's arms over her shoulders. She takes the initiative to start walking. Akira lacks the current strength or desire to argue against Fumi's sudden action. Getting riled up in just a few short minutes has worsened her migraine.

"What are you doing?" Akira demands. Even she can tell it lacks the usual strength. How pathetic.

Fumi rolls her eyes. "Getting you back to Siegfeld. Do you really think I'm going to let you walk the rest of the way back in your condition?"

"It's a bruise."

"That's as black as my school uniform, if not darker. And swelled up like a mini hill. No amount of makeup is going to let you hide this from Michiru."

"I will deal with her when the time comes."

Just as she usually does: listen and nod at the right times. Hopefully she has a chance to rest first.

"I take it back. You haven't changed at all. And it sounds like Michiru hasn't either," Fumi grumbles, more to herself than Akira.

Still, Akira can't say that Fumi's help is entirely unwanted. Passing out in the middle of the street will only worsen the scolding she'll receive from Michiru when the time comes.

Her sense of time blurs. The next time Akira opens her eyes, she finds herself in front of the front gates to the school.

"I would help you the rest of the way in, but I don't have authorization on this campus anymore." Fumi grimaces. "And… I don't think I can take the chance of running into any of the others right now."

"Send a message to Shiori."

"I know, I know." Fumi turns her gaze down. "I'll… at least do that. I won't be able to forget the image of you with that giant bruise on your head otherwise."

Well, whatever is a good enough reason.

"Akira."

"What is it?"

Fumi turns her head to the side. Akira can't clearly see due to the night and poor lighting, but she thinks she can see a tint of red from Fumi's cheeks.

"I… I don't think I have the right to say this, but take care of my sister."

Akira frowns. "That's unnecessary for you to say. Why wouldn't I? As Frau Platin, my duty—"

"I mean—" Fumi grumbles to herself first before raising her voice to add, "I mean _take care of her_. As Yukishiro Akira. Okay?"

What does that mean? Akira doesn't know. It doesn't look like Fumi will want to elaborate either. And Akira isn't in the current state of mind to force an answer from her.

She really needs an icepack.

Fumi turns on her heels, her back facing Akira. "I'll be going now. Make sure you ice that!"

Akira nods, then realizes that Fumi can't see her. But she isn't sure what to say at this point, so she stays silent.

"Akira. For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

Akira raises an eyebrow. "You are apologizing to the wrong person."

"I'm not. But you're right; tonight isn't about you. I'll… I'll message Shiori."

The lack of reply is enough for Fumi to understand that Akira has nothing else to say. She walks off without another glance back.

Once Fumi is gone, Akira makes sure to send a quick message to Akikaze and Tanaka to let them know she's alive. Then she makes her way through the school, desperately hoping there is an icepack already in the common room freezer.

* * *

When Akira finally enters the dorms, she's surprised to find an audience waiting for her. She's so surprised that she doesn't prepare ahead of time to hide her newest battle scar. Meaning the giant, slightly swollen black mark is clear for everyone to see.

"Yu-Yukishiro-senpai?!"

"Akira-san?!"

Yachiyo drops her pen and notebook, staring at Akira with - for once - _not _a smirk. "Oh my. That's a… _very _black bruise."

Shiori shoots out of her seat and reaches Akira first. She reaches up to gingerly brush the bangs from Akira's forehead. Her touch is so gentle that Akira can concentrate solely on the obvious concern coming from the younger girl.

Akira barely keeps herself from stepping back. She hopes the surprise doesn't show in her expression. "Shi-Shiori?"

Shiori winces. "This is horrible! Where did you get this?!"

"It-It doesn't matter. I fell."

Even _Mei Fan _stares at her with a deadpan. She never realized how bad of a liar she was.

It really doesn't matter though. The most important thing to do now is to find an icepack and retreat to her room before the worst person finds out—

"Akira, where have you been all day—?"

Akira gulps. This is not good. She has no time to flee. She has no time to think of a decent excuse. She can only face the threat head on.

So she turns… and gets a clear view of Michiru's _utter displeasure_.

"Akira, _what happened to your face_?"

So much for rest.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**[1]** men: one of the five strikes in kendo. A long slashing stroke that falls on the centre-line of the head.

**[2]** furi-orosu: to swing the shinai downward toward the Men, Kote, or Dō.

There's a reason why I chose shinai over bokuto. Can you imagine getting hit straight in the forehead with a wooden sword? The bamboo hurts, but _wood_? Probably split your skull open.

Doning used protective gear is disgusting though. Shared sweat? Ew.

I don't know anything about stage fighting. And I'd assume they follow slightly different rules from actual kendo (that doesn't allow sweeping or below the belt hits).

Also, Michiru is not a bad person. She's just scary haha.

* * *

**Fun Fact:**

In some programming languages, indexing starts not from 1, but at 0, Meaning if you're referring to the first item on a list, it's technically the 0th item on the list.

That's so fucking stupid.


End file.
